Storm Chasers
by AkaiHana68
Summary: Tornadoes, one of natures dangerous weather system. Join the Storm Chasers on tracking tornadoes and finding love once again along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach. If we did then we'd be rich as fuck.**

**Hey everyone this is scorpiosgirl and M4gg0t. We joined together to write a story, we will be updating this story when we have time off from our other stories. We decided to write this after I got a blast of ideas from watching the movie 'Twister'. So lets get on with the story and not waste time.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Location: Broken Arrow, Oklahoma**_

_**Time: 11:45 am**_

Izuru stepped out of the cab and looked up at the two story brick building in front of him. After taking in the sight in front of him, he looked over to see a familiar face walking towards him. He smiled and met her halfway.

"Izuru. You made it." The girl smiled.

"Long time no see Jun." Izuru smiled back.

"Well, you ready to meet the crew?" Jun asked.

Izuru nodded and they headed inside the building. When the two got inside the control room, the crew looked up seeing Jun and the new comer.

"Alright, I'm going to say this in one go you know how I hate introducing a bunch of people like this." Jun said to Izuru.

"I don't mind at all." Izuru smiled. "if its easier for you then go right ahead."

"Good." Jun turned to the crowd and started naming them off. "This is Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra or Ulqui for short. This is Toshiro, Gin, Hisagi, Soi Fon, and Szayel."

"Nice to meet you all." Izuru greeted.

The said their hellos and went on their merry way. They didn't noticed a figure standing behind Jun and Izuru until that said figure spoke up.

"Oh. So I'm not part of the group anymore? Last time I checked I was." The figure smirked.

The group stopped what they were doing and turned around, gasping seeing a black haired girl standing behind them. Gin ran up to her and glomped her.

"My favorite person is back!!" He yelled gleefully.

Jun stared at him in confusion. "I-I thought I was your favorite person."

Gin paused for a minute and shrieked again. "My OTHER favorite person is back!!"

"Gin. I know you miss me and I love you and all. But could you get the fuck off of me." She said slightly irritated.

"Sure thing Yuka." Gin smiled.

Gin got off of Yuka and the rest of the went up to her and hugged her. Szayel went up to her hugging her tightly.

"We missed you." He said.

"I know, I missed everyone including you." Yuka smiled.

* * *

After settling in and being introduced to Jun's adopted brother, Izuru. Yuka sat next to Jun catching up on the five years shes been gone. She looked up and noticed Gin and Toshiro were avoiding each other, she turned to Jun.

"What's going on between Gin and Toshi? Last time I checked they were together." She asked.

Jun looked up and started to explain. "Well, right after you left to go to Colorado they broke up. Then Toshi left two years prior to that. He came back just last year and they've been avoiding each other since then."

Yuka looked back up in time to see Toshiro look at Gin's back with a look of sadness on his face. She got the same reaction from Gin too.

"They still love each other." Yuka said unconsciously.

"What?" Jun asked. "What do you mean?"

"You can see it Toshi longs for him and it's the same with Gin." She said turning to her and smiled. "I'm gonna get them back together and you're gonna help me to do it."

"The matchmaker is back." Jun laughed.

"Has Szayel been good since I've been gone?" Yuka asked after Jun stopped her laughing.

"Oh yeah. He's fine, he's even better now that you're back." She smiled.

"Good." Yuka smiled back.

Another few minutes of silence between them went on by. Until Jun broke it.

"So you're back for good?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm back for good." Yuka said.

Jun smiled. "Great." She got up and stretched. "Alright Izuru let's give you that tour of this whole place.

"Sure." He smiled.

* * *

_**Time: 12:38 pm**_

While Jun was giving Izuru the tour of the whole station Yuka sat beside Ulquiorra looking at the computer screen. Upon hr looking she saw something out of the ordinary, she got Ulquiorra's attention by shaking him to look at the screen.

"Ulqui is this what I think it is?" Yuka wondered.

Ulquiorra looked at the screen only to have his eyes widen. "Yes it is. Yes it is!"

"We goin'?" She asked.

"Yes we are." He replied.

Ulquiorra got up from where he was sitting and went to alert everyone.

"Alright everyone we got ourselves a tornado on the ground, twenty miles east of Collinsville. It's a three on the Fujita Scale, it's been on the ground for how long Yuka?" Ulquiorra said.

"Uhh.. It's been on the ground for five minutes." Yuka said after looking at the computer screen.

"Alright lets go. We have to get there before it disperse." Jun called, when she came back from giving Izuru the tour.

"FUCK YES!! LETS GO, I WANT SOME ACTION!!" Grimmjow yelled enthusiastically.

"You heard him lets go." Soi Fon called.

"You get to see what we do for a living Izuru." Jun said to him. "You excited?"

"Alittle nervous thats all." He mumbled.

"Don't worry it's actually fun when you get the hang of it." Jun reassured him. "Come on before they leave us behind."

"Alright."

The group got up and grabbed their equipment. Yuka got up and ran out the door eith the group, she ran up to Jun.

"I'm comin' along. I haven't done this in five years I'm excited to be back." She said.

"Alright, welcome back. You take Izuru with you though." Jun smiled.

"Sure thing." Yuka said.

The gang got to their assigned vehicles, Gin and Toshiro got in the Jeep, Renji and Jun got into the truck, Grimmjow and Hisagi got in the SUV, Soi Fon and Szayel got into the RV and last but not least Yuka and Izuru got into Yuka's Sebring. One by one they took off to their destination.

* * *

**A/n: Alright there you have it, chapter one of 'Storm Chasers'. Chapter two will be coming out soon, M4gg0t will be the one typing that chapter. That chapter you'll get see some action in that part, the destructive tornado and Grimmjow arguing with one of the members, yes this is gonna be fun and exciting. Well see ya in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is M4gg0t. I know it's been a while for an update and I'm sorry. I've been busy with a lot of stuff but it's up now and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. If we did then I'm sure Scorpiosgirl would agree that Momo would be..hehe...dead.**

* * *

**Time: 12:50 pm**

The group arrived at the scene about ten minutes later. They spotted the tornado in a large field to the right of the road they were on. The fencing around the field had already been ripped up so they decided to let themselves in. Yuka and Izuru in the Sebring went first, followed by the Jeep, Truck, SUV, and last, the RV. As they sped off towards the storm, Szayel got a call from Ulquiorra.

"What is it?" Szayel asked.

"I've just calculated the wind velocity of this storm to be 175 miles per hour. Be careful out there, this thing is mean," Ulquiorra replied quickly.

"Will do. I'll relay the message to everyone else," Szayel nodded before hanging up and picked up the receiver on the CV radio.

"News from Ulqui everybody," Szayel announced," Storms up to 175 so watch out. Don't be stupid Grimm...I mean everyone."

"Sure thing Szayel, thanks," Yuka replied.

Jun then picked up her CV receiver, "Toshi you ready?"

"Whenever you are," Toshiro replied.

"Let's do this!" Jun smiled before grabbing a camera.

She climbed out of the window of the car and sat on the door with her feet still inside, ready to take pictures. Toshiro followed shortly after with a video camera. Both cars sped up so they were right behind the Sebring.

"What...are they doing!?" Izuru shrieked as he looked behind to see both people hanging out of the cars.

"They're getting video and picture footage of the storm," Yuka explained.

"Didn't they just say the storm was up to 175 miles per hour? Isn't doing that a little dangerous?" Izuru asked nervously.

"Nah. They know what they're doing. If they feel uncomfortable they know to get back in the car. Trust us kid, we've been doin' this for a while," Yuka smiled.

"Man fuck this shit," Grimmjow said to himself before punching the gas and speeding off.

He was in front of the Sebring in no time. In the process, the CV receiver flew off it's holder and was lodged between the seats, turning it on. Everyone heard what came next.

"What the fuck Grimmjow!?" Hisagi shrieked.

"Shut up pussy! This will make shit interesting!" Grimmjow laughed manically.

"You'll get us FUCKING KILLED YOU DUMBASS!" Hisagi suddenly had the urge to punch Grimmjow in the face.

"The thing hasn't shifted once since we got here! We're fucking golden," Grimmjow explained.

Yuka tried to get in touch with them but with the receiver on, there was no way. She had a gut feeling about this storm and so far her gut had never been wrong. She finally threw her cell at Izuru and told him to dial a number. When it started ringing he handed it back to Yuka.

Izuru was shaking by this point. This was much more intense than reading about it in a classroom. He wasn't sure if he was shaking out of fear or adrenaline but either way, his nerves were shot.

After three rings, Hisagi answered. Before he could even say 'hello' Yuka screamed.

"GET GRIMMJOW ON THE PHONE NOW!"

The phone was handed to Grimmjow and he casually answered, "Storm Chasers Incorporated how may I help you?"

"FIRST OFF IT'S NOT STORM CHASERS INCORPORATED YOU DICKHEAD AND SECOND OFF DON'T YOU EVEN PLAY CUTE WITH ME YOU BASTARD!" Yuka screamed, " THAT STORM IS GOING TO SHIFT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU ANY SECOND NOW SO I SUGGEST YOU BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO PISS ON YOUR GRAVESTONE!!"

Grimmjow hung up the phone and slammed on breaks without another word. This unlodged the CV receiver and they could hear the conversation going on between the other team members.

"Don't pay any mind to Yuka Izuru, she's always a bitch," Jun chimed in.

"Awww...fuck you too Jun," Yuka replied all too innocently.

* * *

**Time: 1:05 pm.**

The storm shifted right to where Grimmjow and Hisagi would have been if they hadn't backed off. Shortly after, it dispersed unusually quick. The group slowed to a stop and watched the skies for a good minute or two before feeling it was safe to step out of the cars. The grouped together in a tight circle in the field.

"Grimm. There's a reason Yuka goes first. Don't ever do that again or I'll have to kill you," Jun laughed.

Grimmjow sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Now let's get back to base and check this shit out," Yuka announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement before getting in there designated cars and driving off.

* * *

**A/N: Ok it's done. I'm kinda sad that it wasn't all that long. I added more parts in as I typed it up but I don't know what scorpiosgirl has planned for after the storm so I left it off there and let her decide that. Hope you liked! I sure enjoyed writing it. I like writing Grimmjow as a total dickhead anyways...lol. We gotta love em! Review and let us know what you think! Next chapter should be up soon. Scorpiosgirl is better at updating than me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own bleach or any of its characters. As M4gg0t said in last chapter, if we did then Momo would be dead.**

**Alright this is scorpiosgirl and here is chapter three. This chapter is slightly funny but nothing fun happens during this chapter. This chapter is also short but we promise you that the next chapter is going to be longer than chapters two and three. So lets get on with this chapter so I can shut up.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Time: 1:20 pm**_

**_Back in Broken Arrow_**

The group walked the door, Yuka came in dragging Grimmjow. By his ear, who was screaming profanities at her. Behind her Hisagi and Renji came crawling through the door laughing so hard their faces turned beat red.

"OW! DAMMIT YUKA! LET GO!" Grimmjow screamed. "I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!"

Yuka slammed him into the wall. "Do it I dare you! Cuz if you lay a hand on me you wished you were never born!"

For once in his life Grimmjow was speechless, that just made Hisagi and Renji laugh even harder which was the wrong thing to do because Yuka was still pissed.

"YOU TWO BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL CHOP BOTH OF YOUR BALLS OFF!!" She screamed.

The two instantly shut the hell up, getting up off the floor they sat down at their desks. Jun and Toshiro gave Ulquiorra their footages on the tornado.

"So how did you like your experience?" Jun asked Kira.

"It was scary yet interesting at the same time." he answered.

The group fell back into silence until Renji's stomach growled, the others looked at him in shock while Grimmjow laughed out loud earning him a swift kick from Yuka. Renji blushed.

"I'm hungry."

"Really now? I haven't noticed." Gin smiled.

Soi Fon stood up from her desk putting her hands on her hips. "I say we go to IHOP."

"International House Of Pancakes?" Renji asked excitedly. "Awesome lets go."

"Tch, more like International House Of Penises." Grimmjow mumbled, earning yet another swift kick to the shin by Yuka.

"How do you deal with this Faggot Ulqui?" Yuka asked.

"Just ignore him and you won't know he's there." He replied.

She just stood there in mild shock before smiling. "Anyways you coming with us?"

"I guess." Yuka smiled when he got up to join her.

* * *

They all decided to ride in the SUV. Hisagi decided he wanted to drive but Grimmjow wouldn't have it, yet again another fight broke out. Only this time, it was about who wants to drive.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DRIVE!!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I SHOULD DRIVE!! LAST TIME NEARLY KILLED ME!!" Hisagi screamed back.

The fight kept on for about good ten minutes, until Yuka broke it up by stealing the keys from Grimmjow. The two stopped fighting and looked at her.

"You two are not driving and thats final, now get in the car." She ordered.

"Who says so?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I say so." She snapped back. "Now get out of my way."

The backed off and let her drive the car. The two got in the back and they headed for IHOP.

* * *

_**Time: 5:00 pm**_

The group sat in IHOP eating their food and talking only to have their talking seized when they saw Yuka kiss Szayel. The couple looked at the group before them in confusion.

"What?" The asked in unison.

"Damn you guys didn't last long to get back together." Jun said while smiling.

Yuka and Szayel looked at each other and looked back at them strangely.

"Back together?" Yuka said. "We've been together."

"For five years." Szayel added.

"Well damn." Hisagi blurted out.

Jun got up and got straight in Yuka's face. "You mean to tell me you guys been together for five years when you left, and you haven't had the decency to tell me?!"

"I didn't think you guys would already know." Szayel said.

"Apparently they didn't." Yuka sneared.

Not far from them, Toshiro looked on with sadness on his face. Yuka noticed this and looked straight at Jun who looked straight at her. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, looked at his phone only to receive a message about a request to go to Kansas in a few weeks.

"Alright we have a request to leave for Kansas in a few weeks." Ulquiorra stated, looking up from his phone.

"Alright then." Soi Fon spoke up.

Grimmjow looked at his watch and began to get up from his seat. "Let's go. Its late."

The rest began to get up, they paid the bill, when they left the restaurant Jun turned to Yuka.

"So you're gonna stay with me?"

"Nah, I decided to stay with Szayel."

Ahh. You just wanna get-"

"Fuck you."

No you're getting that from Szayel tonight."

Yuka blushed a deep red. "You bitch."

"Whore."

"Daaammmmnnnn." Grimmjow said.

"... Skank." Yuka shot back.

"DAAAMMMMNNNN!!" Grimmjow said again.

"Aren't we nice to each other?" Yuka said smiling.

"Yes we are." Jun smiled then laughed.

The gang got into the SUV and headed for the base to get ready to leave for home.

* * *

**A/n: Alright thats it for chapter three. Sorry for the late update, I had this story done for a couple of days and I kept forgetting to post it. Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I promise you chapter four will be longer. If it isn't then I'll force my cousin to make it longer. Next chapter my cousin (M4gg0t) is taking over. See you till then.**


End file.
